shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Recap
This is a complete recap of the plot so far for Shattered Perceptions. April 10, 2018: The Beginning (pages 2-6) A new days dawns in Kirisame Highschool. For some, it is another school year, and others their first time stepping through the doors. The students get to know one another, until an announcement cuts them short. As they make their way to the gymnasium, everyone can't help but notice the unsettling feeling in the halls. Once settled, the headmaster comes in, announcing that Ishida Kurabaki, a student from Class 1-1 has been found dead near Seraphim. The day continues on despite the sadness in the air. Another student from Class 1-1, Jonathan Doe decided to hold a seance for the dead student in the Occult Club room, which is stumbled upon by third year Ming Yu. She suggests taking him to Seraphim as she is going in that direction to vandalize some property, on the condition that he tells nobody they were there. They arrive in the Hall of Mirrors, only for Joe to be pulled in alongside Ming. The two wind up in the Mirror World, being attacked moments after by a shadow. In the heat of the moment, their personas are summoned to protect them: Visum, the all seeing eye for Joe, and the white gyndroid Jinshu Nuhai for Ming. Together, the two defeat the shadow, encountering a mysterious girl named Ami, who explains to them what Personas and Shadows are, though her answers are vague. The two become friends (sort of) and leave the Mirror World. April 17, 2018: An Emperor Rises (pages 10-18) The night before, in a hospital bathroom, Shima Okazaki mysteriously disappears. In the morning, Ming Yu discovers that Shima is inside, and they pursue him. Joe and her manage to find his dungeon, and after making their way through it, they discover Shima being taunted by his shadow. After a lenghty battle, Shima accepts his repressed side, which becomes Logi the Fire Giant. April 24, 2018: Behind Our Backs (pages 46-52) Itsuki Akagi, Mura Sanada, and Zayn Nader begin forming their own investigation of the mysterious happening at Seraphim. Mura is determined to find a connection between Ming and the deaths involved. April 27, 2018: A Lovers Choice (pages 63-75) The night before, Joe and Zayn find Hikaru Masuko's belonging's in the Drama Room, where a note taunting the rescue party was found. That evening the Occult Club see someone looking like Hikaru in the mirror. In the mirror world, Masahiko Yukimura appears in disguise and engages the group in a fight while they try to get answers from him. He soon realizes that his kohai is trapped within at the same time, they manage to disable Chizuru Shizukawa, their scanner, forcing Masahiko to withdraw. The Occult Club move on, encountering the drag queen known as Lysistrata. The shadow taunts Hikaru, before he rejects her and transforms into a satyr. Joe, feeling the after effects of using Mach Sniper on Chizuru, nis too out of it to fight, forcing Ming to use Jinshu Nuhai's special ability: Overclock to compensate. She is able to keep the shadow down for a period of time, but then loses her Persona's abilities. Fortunately Joe recovers in time and manages to weaken the shadow just in time for Ming to deal a finishing blow. With his shadow defeated, Hikaru becomes the fourth member of the rescue party. April 28, 2018: Eye of the Storm (pages 75-85) Mura recruites Zayn and Itsuki to meet at Seraphim that very night which proves to be more than suspicious, as Mura sees a yellow-eyed monster in his reflection when the trio go investigate the House of Mirrors, Itsuki claiming that the mirrors he broke have magically been fixed, then later catching a glimpse of his graffiti moving as he bolts out of the park. Zayn also hears a voice that sounds like his dead sister Amia, and before he can inquire further, the police show up and he takes the fall for both Mura and Itsuki. April 29, 2018: Golden Week Begins (pages 85-97) Zayn and Joe run into one another in the Banana Cabana, they discuss their relative homesickness, but as they make to part ways, Joe realizes that once again Ojo has disappeared. This prompts Zayn to suggest that they turn to the mall's security for help finding him. Ming Yu and Itsuki meet up at the school, after Itsuki falls leaning on a loose bike, the two decide to take a ride, going through Nayora forest to Shikawa park. The two chat as they relax in the clearing. May 04, 2018: Stirring from the Shadows (page 97-98) A few days of peace pass for everyone. The Reverses meet in Club Lipstick, where Tetsuo Kuroba, the Void, orders Mura be thrown in the mirror; Tetsuo's logic being that if he lives, his mouth will be kept shut by the people who rescue him, or if he dies, then the person closest to the investigation will be out of their hair. May 05, 2018: Love is Cruel (Page 98-100). Masahiko and Tetsuo spar in the Mirror World until Tetsuo gets tired/runs out of apple juice. At night, Mura's shadow appears in the mirror, hinting that Mura has been running from the truth, and has been tortured by his shadow. May 06, 2018: The Chariot Arrives (Page 100-129) The next day, everyone returns to school after Golden Week. Hikaru meets up with Joe at the front of the school gates and informs him that he saw Mura in the mirror with the Mirror Trick. After school, Ming Yu arrives first to Seraphim, and after slipping inside the Mirror, begins to train. Hikaru and Joe arrive a few minutes later, and after some hesitation, Hikaru summons his persona and attacks a shadow. Inside his dungeon, Mura's shadow, the Gravekeeper, taunts the group with their death. The group continues on, they encounter a ghostly apparition that leads them to a safe haven. They then fight the first miniboss of the dungeon, and after a few close calls, they beat it. With the group wounded, Ming Yu orders for a retreat, promising they would come back on Monday. On Monday, the three off them continue onward, fighting the next miniboss of the dungeon. Tetsuo intercepts the rest of them, turning the fight between a Furious Gigas and the Occult Club into a three way standoff. He knocks out Joe (and presumably Hikaru), prompting Ming Yu to turn the Gigas against the reverse, which backfires. After fending off the last of them, Sofia Sumeragi, they once again retreat for the day, after a lengthy rant from Ming Yu. Tuesday comes, and once again Ming Yu ditches class in favor of running. Chizuru, overcome with anger from being bested once again, contemplates murdering Mura to send a message to the rescue team. Sofia arrives and talks her out of it, but Chizuru notices another presence in the Mirror World, and the Reverses follow. The presence is Shima Okazaki, fresh from a vacation. Overhearing that someone was missing, he went to investigate, and catches up with the Occult Club, who are dealing with Shadow Mura's new form. After a difficult and close cut battle, the Occult Club emerges victorious, but Mura, exhausted from his time in the Mirror World, collapses the moment he accepts his shadow and gains his persona, Thor. May 10, 2018: We Can't Always Get Along (Page 129-135) The school is still recovering from the news that Mura is in the hospital. Some reports say gang violence, but Zayn knows better. As Miu, Sofia, and Meiko visit Mura, the Syrian talks to Hikaru, the latter figuring out that Zayn is onto the Occult Club. Afterschool, Hikaru talks to the Occult Club, who hesitantly dance around the possibility of Zayn being their enemy, and what to do if confrontation is necessary. Meanwhile, the Reverses are also meeting, which ends up horribly when Masahiko, Sofia and Chizuru are at odds with each other. The next day, the Reverses discover they are all tied up together on top of a bomb, more specifically Nosferatu, Tetsuo's persona. The leader, having seen their lack of cooperation yesterday, decided upon a team building exercise to force them to make amends with each other. Even as they do, the bomb blows up, but does not kill the Reverses. Aftershool, Ming Yu waits for Itsuki, but seeing Zayn, confronts him and ends up punching him square in the face, landing Ming in a one week suspension. At clubs day, tensions are high with Joe and Ming, and news of Mura's awakening reaches Meiko and Miu. They both receive notes from Mura to meet him in the Kendo room, but it is a trap planted by Sofia, who determines that Meiko, the one who reacted the most, should be her next target. May 16, 2018: Over the Moon (Pages 135-145) In order to emotionally break her next victim, Sofia arranges for "Mura" to meet Meiko (and Miu) to meet him in the Kendo room, where she kisses Mura. Further broken by the anger of her friend Reimi's mothers, Meiko runs away to the park lake, where Sofia pushes her into the glass-like surface of the lake, making it look like a suicide. The next day, realizing that the gossip around the alleged "suicide" is around Meiko, Mura runs to the Occult Club room and demands an explanation, determined to save Meiko. After some tension between them, Joe, Hikaru and Mura run off to the Mirror World, but their usual entrance is blocked off. Taking another route inside, they are immediately attacked by shadows. After a tough battle, the three agree to bring Ming Yu along and find out what they can about Meiko in order to better know what they are up against. The next day, the Occult Club is put under fire by Manami Matsuoka, the Student Council's vice president and Hikaru's childhood friend. The club's fate is temporarily saved thanks to Ojo, while Mura does some investigating into Meiko's past, and reunites with the club to continue onwards. They are immediately stopped by the Paramour, who takes control of Mura and turns him against the party. Just when their fate looks to be sealed, a mysterious voice reaches out to them and helps them turn to the tide and they are able to defeat her. Reaching the shadow, Meiko's inner thoughts are soon revealed, and the shadow taunts the party, Mura especially for abandoning her. The Occult Club begins their epic fight against the shadow. Meanwhile, in the real world, Serenity Laverne, a third year, is being bullied on the way to Book Club, until she is saved by Haruki Mitsunagi, who takes her to the Drama Room to get makeup to cover her bruise. The two bond, the latter taking the blame for Serenity, and Tetsuo lets her off with making her stay late to clean up the club room. Noa Akamada brings the club to order by talking about the book she chose instead of Tetsuo's suggestion. Back in the Mirror World, the group manages to reach Meiko by comforting her, allowing them an opening. They are successful in letting her accept her true self, and her persona, Selene, is born. Collapsing from the stress of the Mirror World, Mura offers to take her home. May 18, 2018: The Halcyon Days Of Summer (Page 145-) TESTCategory:Meta